1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of heat exchange and specifically to integrating a catalyst zone into an efficient heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plate fin and tube heat exchangers or externally finned tube exchangers have long been employed to recover process heat. These exchangers are most often employed to heat or cool a low density gas stream located on the finned side against a denser fluid with higher heat transfer coefficient within the tubes. The extended surface on the finned exterior pass allows greater heat transfer surface than a bare tube and provides greater heat transfer at a low-pressure drop.
The art has not heretofore recognized the unexpected advantage of applying a catalyst coating on the heat transfer fins, or support tubes and surrounding internal surface of the heat exchanger vessel/housing, to allow effective heat transfer while also allowing a catalytic reaction has not been recognized in the art.